Earth-27
In this World, the continent of North America are made up of several different nations... *United States of America (formerly Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, New York State, Pennsylvania, Maryland, New Jersey, West Virginia, Ohio, Michigan, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Iowa, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, New Brunswick, the majority of Illinois, and the southeastern part of Quebec) with Mario Cuomo hinted as being President of the United States *Confederate States of America (formerly Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, Tennessee, Kentucky, Missouri, the southwestern portion of Illinois, the eastern half of Kansas, Cuba, and Hispaniola) with Jimmy Carter hinted as being a ranking member of its military *Republic of Texas (formerly Texas, Oklahoma, and the majority of New Mexico) *First People's Nation (formerly Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Colorado, North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Arizona, the westernmost portion of New Mexico, the western half of Kansas, the central and southwestern portion of Ontario, and the southernmost portion of Manitoba) *Deseret (formerly Utah and the northeastern portion of Nevada) *Republic of California (formerly California, Oregon, and the majority of Nevada) with its capital in San Francisco and Ronald Reagan hinted as its President. Its air force operates the P-61 Eureka depicted in the cover art. *French Canada/New France (formerly Quebec, Newfoundland, Labrador, and the northeastern portion of Ontario) *British Canada (formerly Nunavut, the Northwest Territories, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Washington State, the northwestern portion of Ontario, the southeastern portion of the Yukon Territory, and the majority of British Columbia and Manitoba) *New Spain (formerly Central America) *Russian Amerika (formerly Alaska, the majority of the Yukon Territory, and the northwestern portion of British Columbia) The point of divergence is that the United States had lost the Civil War with the Confederacy; and as a post-war consequence, the US loses all ground west of the Mississippi River as American-claimed western lands secede from the Union and create their own sovereign countries in the wake of the victorious South. With the dissolution of most of its territories and influence, the United States is reduced to a struggling collective of the Great Lake and Northeastern states surrounded by hostile and powerful neighboring countries. With its economy devastated in the aftermath of the war, the US is unable to buy Alaska from Russia, so it remains a commonwealth colony throughout the 19th and 20th century. Not much further details about the new timeline is explained except for the geopolitical landscape changes of North America that continued to change from the newfound American nations skirmishing at border states, then Canada also dissolves into individual British/French/Native colonies; and at the turn of the 20th century, without the US to interfere in the Gulf of Mexico, Spain conquers and annexes Latin America relatively unopposed. Eventually, the American nations have managed to cease hostilities with one another and formed the North American Treaty Organization, an alternate version of the real-world NATO, but it is unknown if it is a quasi military alliance or a non-aggression pact. The altered history of the world is not explained as much as North America except for such important events, like that the First World War did happen, as it is called the Great War. The Russian Communist revolution failed two times as Vladimir Lenin has been either exiled or executed, which is unknown, but the Tsar did rule the Russian Empire with a ruthless regime regardless. At some point, the Tsar of Russia married the Crown Princess of Spain - what effect this had is not explained; but is hinted at having given the Russians great control in Europe for some time, for Russia has developed a long-time alliance with Spain for it to re-establish its colonial empire on North America. The Second World War occurred in Europe, but it was another stalemated campaign similar to the First World War. The Japanese Empire had fought a war in the Pacific with the Republic of California after a surprise-attack on California's naval fleet in San Diego, a parallel to Pearl Harbor, but the altered Pacific War's outcome is left unanswered. Along with this altered timeline came a slowed development of technology keeping the world of July 1987 at a roughly 1940s level, as no jet engines, television, atomic weapons, nor computers were ever invented (with the exception of command logic machines), but it should be noted that helicopters do exist without turbine propulsion and the preferred means of telecommunications in this time is by VHF radio. Political changes were slow as well, for no international communities (the League of Nations or the UN) were established either, and some countries still practice human slavery. Category:Earth-27 Category:Alt Earths